


nomin au // to thaw the ice

by jaeminomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Human Jaemin, M/M, Vampire Jeno, cold jeno, i did this for my myself, nomin, sassy jaemin, some are vampires some are humans, very inspired by twilight and my love for edward cullen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:39:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeminomin/pseuds/jaeminomin
Summary: na jaemin had just moved to a new town when he met mysterious boy jung jeno.there was something very intriguing about him and many things others said about him that made jaemin want to get closer.the most surprising part is that it almost seems as if jeno lets him...vampire!jeno bc it's what the audience deserved and didn't get





	1. meeting him

**Author's Note:**

> i purely did this for myself but sharing is caring for authors and sharing your opinions is also caring for readers so i would love feedback!!
> 
> i hope you enjoy it x

'and this is our classroom.'

jaemin smiled politely as he looked around.

na jaemin had just moved here a week ago, his mother had to leave for a huge work project for a long time and jaemin had to move in with his dad.  
he wasn't bad, they got along great actually but jaemin had his entire life back where he used to be with his mother, so the abrupt change was still hard for the boy to adapt to.  
it was his first day at school and he was already bombarded by people.  
the town was small, therefore, a new person caused tumult obviously.  
jaemin noticed how both girls and boys checked him out and even though he didn't mind that, this one boy was rather clingy.

xiaojun was his name and he had made it his duty to show jaemin the entire school, snatching his time table out of his hands to compare it with his before noticing that they didn't have many classes together.  
he still insisted to bring jaemin to his first class and now he was moving closer to him than the boy wished for.  
jaemin desperately looked around to find an empty seat but most were occupied already.  
only at the further back, he could see one free seat and after he noticed how the person next to it surprisingly wasn't already gawking at jaemin, he bolted forward.  
he quickly turned around, thanking xiaojun with a bright smile before hurrying to the seat.  
he sat down with a loud sigh and suddenly, he could feel burning eyes on him.  
he turned around to be met with his seat mate and jaemin gulped.

the boy looked ethereal.  
his skin was pale, making two little moles stand out on his face.  
his proportions were unfairly pretty, sculpted jawline and high cheekbones, the shadow on them almost as if he was a painting.  
the boy's lips had a sharp lining and they were irritably red.  
jaemin slowly moved his eyes up to the other's eyes to let out a little gasp.  
they were brown but jaemin could swear he could see a ring of red around them, a very faint circle.  
the boy felt like in a daze, just staring at the other before he broke out of his trance as the boy turned his face around quickly.  
jaemin coughed and shook his head before turning back to him.  
when the boy turned back, his eyes were completely normal again.  
jaemin raised one eyebrow, confusion rising through him but he just mumbled out:

'hi, i'm jaemin.  
i am new here, i hope you don't mind me sitting here.'

the other boy just turned around again, staring straight ahead and jaemin let out an indignant snort.

'do you have a name by any chance?'

the boy turned around with a cold gaze, staring jaemin up and down before looking back to the front again and jaemin crossed his arms, pissed.

'weren't you taught manners or what?  
listen up, i don't know who you think you are, but normal, polite people answer when they are talked to.  
damn, this city is ruder than i thought.'

jaemin huffed and right then, the teacher entered, making everyone's attention move to him, except for one boy who had watched the encounter of jaemin and the other boy with wide eyes.  
jaemin was angrily taking down notes when after 10 minutes, he heard one word.

'jeno.'

the younger boy stopped writing and slowly turned around.  
the boy was still sitting exactly like he was before, his position having barely changed.  
jaemin noticed how he hasn't touched his pen once but that wasn't what he was focusing on right now.

he had talked to him.

the boy, jeno was his name, had spoken for the first time.  
his voice was the embodiment of silk, his introduction softer than a feather.  
even though he didn't even speak a full sentence, jaemin was stunned to be able to hear a melody in his tone.  
jaemin looked at him with wide eyes.  
jeno didn't turn back to him but the boy could see his eyes turning to the side slightly and the corner of his lips quirking up the littlest bit, making jaemin smile bashfully.

\-------------

jeno disappeared immediately after the lesson was over.  
jaemin didn't even have the time to turn around when he was already out of the door, surprising him.

he was packing up his books when someone stood in front of him.  
it was the same boy who had watched jaemin and jeno earlier, he had a nervous smile on as he looked down at jaemin.

'hello, i am mark.'

jaemin smiled gently and introduced himself.

'you are new, right?  
i've never seen you before.'

jaemin chuckled, feeling a comfortable aura around someone for the first time today.

'yeah, i just moved here a week ago.'

the boy gave him a sympathetic smile.

'that must be really hard for you.  
if you ever need company or friends, don't hesitate.  
my boyfriend and i are more than happy to accompany you.'

jaemin's eyes lit up at the boy's statement and he nodded brightly, standing up.

'i would love to!'

mark grinned back before saying:

'okay, join us for lunch then!  
the others will be there as well.'

jaemin felt relieved at finding a friend and mark seemed like a really nice guy so his friends were probably just as nice.

\-------------

'i told that bitch to either move or i wouldn't hesitate to break her kneecaps.'

perhaps jaemin was wrong as he walked behind mark and heard that statement.  
he expected mark to walk past them and move to the next table but to his big surprise, mark sat down exactly next to the boy who had talked about breaking someone's kneecaps.  
jaemin's eyes widened when mark kissed the boy on the mouth, smiling at him.  
the other just pulled back with a fond smirk before moving to the lap of the other.  
jaemin felt kind of awkward just standing there but shortly after, the last boy sitting at the table quietly spoke up.

'mark, who is this boy you brought?'  
mark gasped and turned around.

'oh shit, sorry jaemin.  
guys, this is jaemin, he is new here.  
jaemin, this is renjun and this here is future mr. lee, my beautiful boyfriend.'

mark's boyfriend snorted loudly before hitting his chest.  
he gave jaemin a smile as he answered:

'i am not future mr. lee, i already am mr. lee but for other reasons.  
lee donghyuck, but you can just call me hyuck.  
welcome to our humble town!'

jaemin giggled as he sat down, renjun moving to make space for him.

'welcome jaemin.'

jaemin smiled at the pretty boy.

'thank you so much.'

hyuck leaned his head into his palm.

'so, do you have any questions?  
any girl or boy caught your interest because i know everyone here so just ask ahead sweetie.'

jaemin was overwhelmed by the boy but not in a bad sense.  
he was about to decline with a nervous chuckle when new people entered the cafeteria, catching his attention.

at first, two men entered.  
there was no other way to describe them than stunning, they were the most beautiful people jaemin had ever seen in his life.  
one of them had hair so blonde it almost was white, just as white as his skin was and he looked utter-worldly beautiful.  
there was not a single flaw in his face from the huge eyes to the sharp face structure and curled up lips.  
he was hand in hand with a man that made jaemin lose his breath.  
while the blonde man was rather small, a slim body type and looking all over innocent, this man looked tall and built.  
he was lean and almost had the posture of a prince, making him seem intimidatingly handsome.  
his hair was a beautiful shade of brown, parted to the side and one strand falling into his face so effortlessly that jaemin could cry.  
his facial expression was serious as he was walking but when the other moved closer to whisper something into his ear, he broke out into a smile and the two most adorable dimples appeared on his face, making jaemin actually hold in his breath.  
the two went to sit down when shortly after, two other people appeared.

they seemed younger than the previous couple but they were honestly just as beautiful.  
again, one of them had light hair, more of a yellow tone this time and the boy looked incredibly angelic.  
he had a bright smile on his face as he was laughing about something with the boy next to him.  
he was plainly adorable, jaemin finding himself smiling fondly.  
the other boy was way taller, almost seeming lanky if the way he moved wasn't full of balance and effortless elegance.  
he had a very pretty face, it looked like it was carved out of a painting as he was talking to the smaller boy, all attention on him even though he was being watched by so many people around him, he just naturally attracted attention by his charming appearance.  
the smaller of the two moved forward to leave a quick peck on the other's cheek, giggling loudly and running away, the taller boy not even hesitating to follow him with a big smile, soon arriving at the same table as the two prior men.

jaemin was intrigued and turned back to see if more people would come, but that was it.  
he then turned back to hyuck, renjun and mark who were all just watching him with knowing looks.

'who-'

'are they?  
it was obvious that question would come sooner or later.  
jaemin, those are the jung's.'

jaemin looked at hyuck with curiosity as the boy stopped for what seemed to be a dramatic effect, loving all the sudden attention on him.

'they all live together.  
the first two you saw are taeyong and jaehyun.  
they are the oldest out of them and take care of them but on a brotherly bond.  
i don't think any of them have parents to be honest.  
obviously, they are dating.'

hyuck chuckled as right in that second, taeyong pecked jaehyun's lips, the latter pulling him a bit closer before whispering into his ear.

'the two devils you see fooling around, those are chenle and jisung.  
they are a little bit younger than us.  
they are really nice, the only ones who actually talk to other people from time to time.'

right then, jisung's head perked up and suddenly, his and jaemin's eyes met and jaemin gasped.  
the younger just looked at him thoughtfully before giving him a little smile, turning around again as chenle talked to him.  
jaemin breathed out again.

'there is one last boy, he is just walking in, that is-'

'jeno.'

jaemin muttered as hyuck's mouth closed in surprise.

the door had opened again and this, time there was only a single person entering the cafeteria.  
it was jeno, just as handsome as jaemin had seen him half an hour ago.  
all eyes were on him as he walked in with a serious gaze, looking down on the floor.  
the way he walked was almost hypnotizing, it almost felt as if he was floating over the floor, like he didn't even put any effort in making his legs move.  
jaemin was blatantly staring at him when suddenly, jeno's head whipped up.  
he looked straight at him and jaemin's heart stopped.

jeno's face wasn't rude but it also wasn't kind.  
he looked at him with an intense stare, inspecting his entire face as jaemin just stared back helplessly.  
but just as quick, jeno turned around again, a little frown on his face as he walked to the table where his brothers were.  
he chose the seat where his back would be to jaemin, making the latter's heart fall for some reason.

'...uh, hey jaemin!'

jaemin snapped back to hyuck as he saw the other looking at him with a shocked expression.

'do you know jeno?  
you knew his name and-'

'why did he look at you?'

it was renjun who spoke this time as he was curiously looking at jaemin, no malice in his words.

jaemin gulped nervously, not knowing what to say when mark cut in.

'jaemin sat next to jeno in class.  
i was watching you two.  
jaemin snapped at him.'

several pairs of eyes turned towards them as hyuck let out a loud shriek and jaemin flushed bright red as he could see jaehyun and chenle glancing into their direction, trying to hide himself behind a laughing renjun as best as he could.

'you did what?!  
oh my god the balls you have.  
people here choke on their own spit when jeno does as much as look at them.'

jaemin helplessly crossed his arms as he looked at the boy.

'well, what would you do if you introduced yourself and he just blatantly ignored you??  
he's very rude.'

renjun chuckled.

'that is typical jeno behaviour.'

mark moved forward with a smirk though.

'no but guys get this...jeno actually introduced himself to jaemin afterwards.'

for the second time, jaemin felt like just climbing under the table as hyuck literally screamed.  
when jaemin glanced to the jung's table again, he paled as he saw even jeno turning around this time.  
their eyes met once again and jaemin doesn't know if it was because of the embarrassed expression on his face or something else, but a smirk appeared on jeno's face as he looked at him, making a light blush appear on the younger's cheeks.  
he quickly turned around again, hoping no one noticed.  
mark was trying to hold a hyperventilating hyuck down but when jaemin turned to renjun, he could see him looking at him with a knowing smile.  
jaemin just shook his head with a flustered expression, making both of them giggle as they continued eating their food, jaemin not looking back at the table anymore. 

\-------------

a week had passed and jaemin found himself fitting in perfectly into mark's group of friends.  
he had one of them in almost every class, most of his classes with mark, renjun not far behind.  
but hyuck and jaemin's bond didn't suffer in any way through not having many lessons together.  
it didn't take much for the younger to feel comfortable enough to let his cheeky side show and soon enough, hyuck and jaemin had already teamed up against mark, making the oldest between them regret ever introducing all of them to each other.

jaemin thought that moving wasn't even that bad as he walked to his classroom, he really liked the people and the town.

suddeny, he realised that this was his class with jeno.

he longingly looked to where mark was heading to see that all seats next to him were occupied already.  
mark gave him an apologetic smile and two thumbs up and jaemin breathed in nervously before walking to where the other boy was already sitting.  
jaemin didn't mind sitting next to him but he couldn't help to feel kind of anxious, the other emitting weird vibes.  
he quietly sat down muttering a shy 'hi.'

what he didn't expect was for jeno to inhale sharply as soon as he sat down.  
jaemin's heart raced as he saw the other scooting away from him in a what he perhaps thought subtle way, but jaemin noticed.  
he saw jeno putting one hand up to his nose, acting like he was leaning on it but jaemin also saw that it wasn't like that.  
all of the sudden, jeno's eyes turned to him and jaemin gasped loudly.

they were a dark red, this time he had no doubt.

jeno's eyes widened as he saw the other's expression and he whipped around again, averting his entire body from jaemin.  
the boy was incredibly confused as he just looked at him and when jaemin doesn't know what to say, he just says anything to save him from awkwardness.

'hey, are you okay?'

no answer, of course.  
jaemin huffed before softly wanting to put his hand on jeno's arm.  
but faster than he ever has seen, jeno yanked his arm away.

'i am fine, thank you.'

his voice was like ice.

jaemin quizzically looked at him.

'you don't seem fine though.'

jeno rolled his eyes before glaring at the younger.

'what's it to you?  
i told you i'm okay, so just leave me alone.'

jaemin hated how even though he was just rudely rejected, all he could think about was how pretty jeno's voice sounded.  
it suited him perfectly, a deep tone with the softest edge to it, making it a perfect combination of pleasant.  
jaemin cursed at himself for being so weak and just spat out:

'fine.'

he then also turned back around, crossing his arms.  
his eyes met mark's who was looking at the two with shock.  
jaemin made a facial expression as to say that he didn't know what was happening either and mark just shrugged before looking back to the front as their teacher had arrived.

it seemed like luck wasn't on both jaemin's and jeno's side as the teacher explained how they would have to do a project with their seat mates today.  
jaemin held his breath in as he slowly turned to look at jeno.  
the boy looked like he was actually suffering as he sighed and looked up at the ceiling.  
when he looked down again, he met jaemin's eyes and glared at him, making jaemin turn around quickly.  
once their teacher arrived at their table again, jeno spoke up with a gentle tone:

'sir, i would prefer to do this project alone.'

jaemin whipped back to him with both eyebrows raised but jeno just ignored him as he charmingly smiled at their teacher.

'well mr. jung, i also prefer a lot of things in this world but unfortunately, we can't get everything we want, can we?  
i am sorry, i know you are an excellent student but it isn't fair to mr. na.  
i don't think it will cause any harm for you two to work together for one hour.'

with that, he moved to the next table, not catching jeno's answer which he muttered under his breath.

'no harm he said.'

jaemin was mad at this point as he turned back and glared at the boy.

'what the hell is your problem?  
i did nothing to you!!  
why are you so rude all the time?  
do you think i want to do this project with such a jerk like you?  
no, but that's how life is.  
so get yourself together and let's get this over with.'

jeno was actually stunned at the younger's outburst.  
jaemin could see how the glare had disappeared from his face and there was only surprise there.  
surprise with a hint of amazement.  
jeno just kept staring at him, so intensely that it made jaemin flush slightly.  
the younger boy looked at their sheet before mumbling softly:

'don't you want to read the task?'

when he looked back at jeno, he could see the hint of a smile on the boy's face, making his heart race again.  
jeno just nodded softly before moving to the sheet.  
jaemin let out a shaky breath.

'you know this quote?'

it was jeno who had spoken this time.  
jaemin lifted his head to see him pointing to one on the sheet as he was looking at him almost gently.  
jaemin could actually feel his heart stumbling and he told himself to get it together before answering:

'y-yeah, i think i read it in this book, h-hold on-'

jaemin had moved forward to take the book which was laying on jeno's side of the table.  
but suddenly, the other hissed, letting out a groan before standing up.

'j-jeno, wh-what-'

but jaemin didn't even get to finish his question as jeno just walked out of class, silencing everyone.  
all eyes were on jaemin as the younger turned bright red.

\-------------

jaemin didn't see jeno for two weeks then.  
it was still embarrassing, everyone was looking at him as if he had committed a crime and jaemin was pissed at first.  
he couldn't understand the boy's behaviour and he felt ridiculed in front of everyone.

but day after day, he couldn't help his head whipping up whenever the jung's would enter the cafeteria and he would be lying if he said that he didn't wait for the black-haired boy to appear.  
but he never did and slowly, jaemin's anger was overpowered by curiosity and the slightest bit of worry.  
not only for jeno but also for himself as sometimes, he felt watched and when he turned around he could see some of them looking at him, confusion on jisung's face, kind curiosity on chenle's while there was wariness in jaehyun's eyes as he looked at him, contrary to the friendliness he saw in taeyong's whenever he caught him looking at him.  
jaemin felt really weird and he hated how the boy wouldn't leave his mind, every day of not seeing him at school just worsening it.

it all took an end when on monday, jaemin entered the class to see none other than jung jeno back on his seat right next to him, already looking at him.


	2. first attempts and warming up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally, jaemin met jeno again.  
> and the boy's behavior had changed drastically.  
> jaemin has to find himself dealing with sparkling eyes and stunning smiled but he also started to notice some odd things about the older boy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooo!  
> i'm sorry this took so long, i'm trying my best but life is really busy rn!  
> anyways, i hope you like it, please tell me about your opinion on here or on my twitter @/jaeminomin!  
> love u and enjoy reading <3 xx

*flashback*

jaemin didn't see jeno for two weeks then.  
it was still embarrassing, everyone was looking at him as if he had committed a crime and jaemin was pissed at first.  
he couldn't understand the boy's behaviour and he felt ridiculed in front of everyone.

but day after day, he couldn't help his head whipping up whenever the jung's would enter the cafeteria and he would be lying if he said that he didn't wait for the black-haired boy to appear.  
but he never did and slowly, jaemin's anger was overpowered by curiosity and the slightest bit of worry.  
not only for jeno but also for himself as sometimes, he felt watched and when he turned around he could see some of them looking at him, confusion on jisung's face, kind curiosity on chenle's while there was wariness in jaehyun's eyes as he looked at him, contrary to the friendliness he saw in taeyong's whenever he caught him looking at him.  
jaemin felt really weird and he hated how the boy wouldn't leave his mind, every day of not seeing him at school just worsening it.

it all took an end when on monday, jaemin entered the class to see none other than jung jeno back on his seat right next to him, already looking at him.

*flashback end*

  

jaemin gulped.  
jeno was looking at him, eyes anticipating and wary but not hostile.  
jaemin felt annoyance rising up again as he saw people looking between the two, shocked faces.  
mark was right next to him and jaemin could feel his hand wrap around his waist, a gesture that was solely meant as a kind one but when jaemin smiled at him and looked back at the boy in front of him he saw jeno's eyes lingering on mark's hand.  
jaemin coughed and stepped aside awkwardly, making mark's arm fall.  
the older boy gave him a small smile before walking to his own seat.  
jaemin breathed in and walked to his own, sitting down without sparing jeno one glance.  
he could feel the boy's eyes on him but he just stubbornly stared ahead, even though the teacher wasn't even there yet.

'jaemin?'

jaemin's body froze.  
jeno had talked to him.  
his voice was just as soft as jaemin remembered and he noticed a little bit of warmth in it now unlike the other times and he didn't like how he already found himself wanting to answer.  
he tried to control himself and just hummed while still starring straight ahead, seeming rather nonchalant.

'i...wanted to apologize.'

at that, jaemin's head whipped around, looking at the other in disbelief, mouth open in shock.  
jeno was looking at him with the tiniest bit of a smile, a sparkle in his eyes that made him look ethereal.  
he was as beautiful as always, his paleness apparent as only the pretty moles on his face stood out, his eyes back to that unusual brown colour that made jaemin always inspect them even further to find that ring of red again...but this time, there was nothing.  
but jaemin noticed something else.

'are you wearing lenses?'

jeno's eyes widened for a split second before looking confused.  
he chuckled.

'what do you mean?'

'y-your eyes...there is a sheer line just like with lenses and...there isn't that red line anym-'

'my intention was to apologize and you ask me about lenses?yes, i wear lenses because of my eyesight.  
i sometimes vary colours too so maybe that is what you had previously noticed.'

jaemin just looked at him, not completely convinced.  
but jeno just smiled again, making the younger lose all train of thoughts.

'anyways, back to my apology.  
i want to excuse my inappropriate behavior from a few weeks ago.  
i was terribly rude to you and would like to say my pardon.'

jeno's voice was like silk wrapping itself around jaemin's head, making him feel like on a cloud as he just stared at the other.  
it was only when he noticed that jeno had been staring at him for a long time now as his smile turned into a small smirk when he snapped out of it.  
he blushed and looked down, nodding with a shy smile.

'i-it's okay.'

'i know people have been talking about it, about you.  
because of me.  
i want to apologise.  
my family and i are quite the subject in this school, so it's my fault you got dragged into it as well.'

jaemin looked at him with an irritated gaze.

'i don't really care about others talking about me.  
i cared about why you were like that, what i did wrong, just that.'

jeno was looking at him with such an intense stare that jaemin felt almost uncomfortable, looking down at his shoes.  
his body was still turned towards jeno so when he looked to the other's lap, he could see that although jeno was also facing him, his body was still leaned back almost as if he was wanting to keep distance.

'i...'

jaemin's eyes slowly turned up at the other speaking and he was met with jeno still looking at him seriously.

'don't really interact with people here.  
so i didn't expect you to be hurt by my actions, i am sorry.'

'why?'

jaemin mumbled.

jeno was silent for a few seconds.  
it seemed like he was always careful about what to answer, taking his time to choose his words.

'i never needed or wanted to.  
nobody here seems...suitable for me to befriend.'

jaemin raised one eyebrow.

he didn't know what to do with that answer.  
did jeno think he was better than everyone else?  
were him and his 'family' a squad full of people who were full of themselves?  
but he didn't seem that way if jaemin was honest.  
he didn't know what to think of the boy but he was sure about one thing.

jeno was one of a kind.

and no matter how much he tried to tell himself otherwise he knew:  
he was very intrigued.

'what is the criteria of befriending you then?'

at that, jeno actually laughed and jaemin found himself automatically smiling as well, the pleasant sound shooting itself right into jaemin's heart.

'oh there isn't really a criteria.  
why are you asking?  
do you have a plan of befriending me?'

jaemin found himself grinning, putting his elbow on the table and his face in his hand.

'would you mind?'

jeno was looking at him, looking so so stunning while trying to hold back a baffled smile and just as the boy opened his mouth to answer, their teacher entered.  
just like that, jeno closed his mouth with a playful smirk and turned his body back to the front.  
the younger huffed before turning to the front with a pout as well and jaemin could hear a little giggle coming from the other, making his cheeks red all over again, trying to pay attention to his teacher who had started the lesson now.

\------

'so, na jaemin...'

jeno was walking with jaemin to his locker, much to the younger's surprise.  
he had expected the other to immediately disappear again after the bell rang but jeno kept sitting next to him, watching him as he packed his bags.  
jaemin had tried to stay calm but he felt very shy under the other's gaze and when he was done, he quickly exited before jeno could pack his things, not even waiting for mark, but not even a second later, the boy appeared next to him, his bag on his broad shoulders.

jaemin raised a brow and turned to him slightly.

'i don't think i ever told you my last name?'

jeno froze slightly before a smile appeared on his face again.

'i saw it in your book.'

jaemin snorted.

'stalker.'

jeno let out a little chuckle, making jaemin feel extremely satisfied for some reason.  
he felt like making the other have any outburst of emotion was an achievement in itself.

'i just like finding out things about people i am interested in.'

jaemin whipped around and leaned against his locker to look at him, a stunned expression on his face.

'you are interested in me?'

jeno had a little smile on his face, looking straight back at the other with an unreadable look.

'you are a very interesting person indeed, na jaemin.'

his voice was deep and velvety and so pretty that jaemin stopped breathing, just looking at the other before he looked down, a blush on his face.

'uh...' jaemin sighed when he noticed how shaky his voice was and coughed before talking again.

'um, would you maybe...like to eat lunch with me and my friends today?'

jeno looked taken aback, biting his lip as he seemed to think.

'who are your friends?'

jaemin didn't expect for jeno to even consider it, now stumbling on his words.

'uh, well...there is m-mark, he is in our class a-and hyuck, his boyfriend and very loud...there is also renjun uh...'  
jeno was looking at the younger boy, an almost fond smile on his face as he watched jaemin struggle before giggling slightly again, not helping jaemin's heart condition at all.

'i...'

the older boy spoke up but before jaemin could get an answer, a tall boy appeared next to them out of nowhere, making jaemin flinch horribly.

'hi jeno, hi jaemin.'

jaemin remembered the angel boy, chenle was his name, and he noticed how much more beautiful the boy looked from up close.  
his skin was flawless, his cheekbones almost godly and he looked like the embodiment of innocence if it weren't for the mischievous smirk on his face.  
jeno rolled his eyes and sighed.

'jaemin, this is my annoying brother chenle.'

jaemin was staring back blankly.

'i-i know you, um...nice to meet you.  
how do you know my name though?'

jaemin could see jeno's eyes widening and him turning to his brother with a serious face but chenle's face stayed just the same, an unbothered smile on his face.

'well, how do you know mine?'

jaemin closed his mouth and felt defeated, not wanting to answer that he was curious about them all the first day he got here.  
chenle giggled before turning to jeno again.

'are you coming?  
jaehyun hyung has something to talk about.'

if jaemin didn't know better, he would have thought jeno looked disappointed.  
the older boy sighed before turning back to jaemin.  
he smiled a bit and leaned forward, making jaemin instinctively breathe sharply in.

'maybe we can do this lunch gathering...another time?'

jaemin felt like his head was in a fuzzy cloud and he just nodded dumbly and just like that, jeno and chenle were gone in the blink of an eye.  
jaemin let out the breath he was holding before mumbling:

'g-gathering??'

\-----

ever since then, it was like some things had changed.  
jeno didn't sit with them at lunch yet, but every time jaemin went to his locker or even went to the bathroom during a lesson he would ''accidentally'' meet jeno, the other waiting for him with a glint in his eyes.  
jaemin didn't know how to react to the boy being so open to him, all he heard was how jeno and his brothers closed themselves off from everyone, how they talked to nobody and how they were cold and rude.  
jaemin didn't have any reason why he was the exception so he just didn't try to think about it too much and tried to keep along as well as he could, but it still made his heart race nevertheless and made him incredibly nervous.

jaemin noticed how affected he was by the older boy.  
jeno was a stunning boy, his beauty out of this world and every time he even glanced at him, jaemin felt almost unworthy of it.  
even hyuck was bombarding him with questions daily, asking why jeno was looking at him, why they were talking and how jaemin was the only reason people even knew jeno was capable of smiling.  
jaemin would blush and tell the other to shut up but he could never escape him, nor mark's curious gazes or renjun's side comments.  
he also noticed other people looking at him more often now, some even talking behind his back.  
it wasn't like jaemin cared or that he minded jeno talking to him for that.

what he did notice though was something else.  
jeno was...different.  
jaemin had noticed several things about the boy that were just off in some way.  
jeno's way of talking was very old-fashioned, he was very polite and talked very in a very proper way.  
jaemin found it endearing when the older would use words he hadn't heard in a long while and sometimes, jeno would catch himself, silencing before continuing, a little bit more embarrassed.

another thing was that the boy was very...cold.  
there was no other way to describe it.  
jaemin himself was basically a personal heater, the younger boy always warm.  
but on several occasions, jeno's and jaemin's hands had brushed against each other, making the younger immediately retract his hand because jeno's hand was ice cold.  
the older would just soberly take his hand back before giving the other a slight smile, trying to distract jaemin's questioning eyes.

jaemin had also noticed that he had never seen jeno actually eat or drink.  
he had watched the boy and his family for a long time now and he had realised that the food on their tray stayed untouched.  
one time, jisung had met his eyes at the table and jaemin froze before averting his gaze.

the next time, the jung's didn't appear for lunch for several days.

jeno was a boy full of questions and mysterious to jaemin but he also was sure of one thing:

he was already too invested to let himself be stopped by anything.

as the younger was thinking about all this, walking to the school's gate with his earphones in, he was too deep in thoughts to hear the screech of wheels.  
he was too gone to notice several shouts and only when he heard a loud 'OH MY GOD, JAEMIN!', did he whip around and gasped.  
a car was racing towards him and jaemin didn't even have time to do anything before the car disappeared from his view, replaced by something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um...oops?  
> SJKHFDJSK well...see you for the next chapter some day, i hope you liked it my loves!!


	3. a life saver with a cold heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno saved jaemin's life but the younger can't forget about the weird circumstances.  
> nobody believed him and when jaemin confronted jeno, it ended up in a conflict between the two...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back!!!  
> pls don't expect frequent updates bc my life doesn't allow me a schedule LMAOOO but i hope you enjoy this short update bc i felt bad leaving you all hanging :(( <3  
> enjoy! x

as the younger was thinking about all this, walking to the school's gate with his earphones in, he was too deep in thoughts to hear the screech of wheels.  
he was too gone to notice several shouts and only when he heard a loud 'OH MY GOD, JAEMIN!', did he whip around and gasped.  
a car was racing towards him and jaemin didn't even have time to do anything before the car disappeared from his view, replaced by something else.

jaemin felt himself falling backwards but an arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him back up.  
jaemin's wide eyes were met with jeno's shocked face only inches away and when jaemin looked further to the left, he let out a loud gasp.

jeno's right arm was holding back a whole car, a black mercedes to be exact.  
liu yangyang's car, a boy from their grade.  
he had talked to jaemin before, asking him out on a date right as he saw the boy for the first time.  
jaemin had politely declined, saying that he had to at least know his date partner for more than two minutes before he said yes.  
yangyang had then put on a timer on his phone, making jaemin snort and leave for his next lesson, not before smiling kindly though.

right now, several people were storming up to the boy behind the steering wheel, it seeming like he was close to fainting.  
jaemin couldn't focus on him right now though.  
with an open mouth he averted his eyes back to jeno's.

'w-what...h-how?'

jaemin's voice seemed to have snapped jeno out of it and he quickly let go of the other boy, making the younger stumble slightly.  
jeno looked irritated now, letting go of the car and jumping to the other side like it was nothing.  
jaemin just watched him in utter confusion, and jeno seemed to have an inner conflict with himself before he turned around again.  
with a twisted face, he looked at jaemin and said in a curt tone:

'are you hurt?   
go and immediately find a doctor.'

with that, jaemin blinked and jeno was gone.  
perplexed, he turned around when he saw it.

a huge dent in the car.  
jeno's hand print fitting perfectly into it.

\-----

'jaemin, oh my god jaemin, i am so incredibly sorry, please, i was listening to music and suddenly, i got a call, i swear to god, i didn't mean to-

'yangyang, i told you, it's fine-'

'it is not, he could have died!'

hyuck was looking furious, glaring at the begging boy.  
both of them were laying in two hospital beds, even though jaemin insisted he was okay, untouched.  
hyuck, mark and renjun had immediately burst into his room, hyuck attacking a sorry yangyang as soon as his foot stepped in.

'hyuckie, please!  
injun, please, calm him down!'

renjun looked at jaemin in disbelief before turning to a hopeful yangyang.  
with an ice cold face and the most serious tone he stated:  
'if you weren't laying in a hospital bed already, i would make sure you would land in one after what you did.'

jaemin's eyes widened and he whined loudly.

'guuuuuys! mark?'

mark seemed to have an inner battle with his angry self and his logical self before pulling his boyfriend and best friend back.  
he then turned to yangyang.

'i already told the school council.  
i'm sure you didn't mean to, but you will still carry the consequences for reckless driving and harming jaemin, it's what you deserve yang.'

yangyang let his head hang and nodded sadly.  
jaemin was blushing while staring at his friends.  
renjun moved forward and put a hand on his arm.

'are you sure you are fine?  
the doctors said they didn't find anything and you are free to leave anytime.'

jaemin nodded his head.

'i told you guys, i am absolutely okay.  
i'm serious, jeno saved me.'

mark sighed while hyuck looked at him in concern.

'jaemin...we told you...jeno wasn't there.  
nobody was, you were just standing there, the car stopped luckily before it hit you.'

jaemin frustratedly shook his head.

'it wasn't luck, it was jeno!  
he just stopped the car..with his hand...-'

renjun frowned.

'nana, i think i should call the doctor.  
maybe you should really stay the night.'

jaemin groaned loudly.

'guys, i'm serious!!  
i-, nevermind, it's fine.  
thank you so much for coming here so soon, i didn't expect it honestly.  
you all really mean the world to me.'

hyuck cooed and put a hand on his chest before moving forward and pressing a quick kiss on jaemin's cheek.

'aww nana, you are already basically family to us, of course.'

renjun moved forward, tightly hugging the younger boy.

'get well soon, yeah?'

jaemin smiled and nodded.

lastly, mark came forward and ruffled through his hair, smiling encouragingly.

'go home soon, jaem, and rest.'

with that, the three boys left and jaemin and yangyang were left.  
before the boy could start his river of apologies again, jaemin quickly got up as well and put his backpack over his shoulders.  
he waved at the boy and quickly left the room.  
jaemin kept walking when he felt eyes watch him and when he whipped around, his heart stopped.

jeno was leaning against a wall, staring at him with dark eyes.  
jaemin quickly raced over to him, jeno immediately stepping back.  
jaemin stopped and looked at the other dumbfoundedly.

the other boy just kept staring in his eyes before asking:

'are you okay?'

jaemin was lost in the other's gaze, just mumbling:

'of course i am.   
you should know better than anyone else, shouldn't you?'

the younger looked at him intensely and jeno broke out into a casual chuckle.

'yeah, you were pretty lucky.'

jaemin didn't laugh.

'lucky doesn't quite fit it, i was saved.  
by you.  
you came out of nowhere.'

at that, jeno broke out into an actual laugh, but it wasn't one jaemin had heard before.  
it sounded almost practiced.

'nowhere?  
jaemin, i was literally right next to you.  
we were lucky nothing happened to us both.'

jaemin snorted.

'you weren't.  
you weren't even near me, nobody was.  
you just...appeared.  
and then stopped yangyang's car with your bare hand.'

jaemin had to admit how dumb he sounded, especially when jeno looked at him with a mocking smile, but he knew what he saw.

'jaemin.'

jeno was chuckling.

'are you sure you didn't hit your head?'

jaemin was slowly turning annoyed.  
he huffed before crossing his arms.

'who are you trying to fool?!  
i saw you with my own eyes.  
i put my hand on your handprint on the car.  
you did that.'

jeno stayed silent, just looking at him.  
suddenly, his face turned into a glare.

'so?  
nobody will believe you.'

jaemin rolled his eyes as he threw his hands in the air.

'who said i wanted to expose you?!  
what is your problem?  
i wanted to thank you for saving my life but i think you are regretting your decision slowly.'

jeno raised both of his eyebrows, stepping closer to the younger, making jaemin sharply breathe in.

'you think i want you to die?'

jaemin looked at the other's furious face, his heartbeat increasing.

'i mean-'

'jaemin, just stay away from me.'

jaemin's eyes widened and he looked at the other, hurt.

'what?'

'i want you to stay away from me or my family.  
it was a mistake of me to even talk to you as much as i did.  
this has to end.'

jeno's voice was as cold as his face.  
jaemin didn't know why it affected him this much but the younger could feel tears building up in his eyes, mostly out of anger.

'and why?'

at the sight of jaemin's tears, jeno's face softened slightly but it hardened immediately after the younger's big eyes snapped up to meet his again.

'because i am not good for you.  
and you are not good for me.'

jaemin laughed sadly, wiping a single tear away.

'not good enough huh?  
of course, i knew that.  
you are a jerk.  
you want me to stay away? fine.  
thank you for whatever i guess.  
bye jeno.'

the younger boy looked up at the other with an angry face before straight turning around, walking away.  
he could feel the other's stare in his back but he didn't know that jeno was looking at him almost longingly, a sad look on the cold boy's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh oh :o
> 
> i hope you guys liked it!!  
> much love <33


	4. did you follow me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin and jeno still don't talk to each other.  
> but after a rather complicated 'date' between renjun and jaemin and a dangerous situation jaemin found himself in, things changed very drastically...
> 
> tw// slight harassment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back!!
> 
> i hope you like this chapter, there is finally some...action :o
> 
> please let me know what you think :)

jaemin and jeno weren't even proper friends or that close and yet, because people had seen them talking, all eyes were on their sudden coldness between each other.  
they didn't exchange one word, jaemin walking past jeno without sparing him a glance and staring straight ahead the entire class they were forced to sit together.  
jeno was different, the boy would almost gape at jaemin throughout the lesson.  
even when the younger glared at him, he would just blatantly meet his eyes, something like confusion and frustration on his face.  
sometimes, jaemin's glare would lessen and the tiniest bit of sadness could be seen, both boys just staring for a short while before the younger would snap out of it again and whip around, making jeno straighten up again as well.

it was a very awkward atmosphere, both boys not used to this situation.  
jaemin tried to distract himself by meeting up more with his other friends, hyuck curious about what happened but mark and renjun kept the other boy silent for which jaemin was very grateful for.  
it wasn't even like he had an answer to hyuck's questions anyways as he was just as confused.  
the younger boy got especially closer to renjun, liking the older boy's calmness and his attitude of not caring and just being there.  
given that jaemin was new to the school, it didn't take long until new rumours started to spark up, this time about jaemin and renjun.  
the latter didn't care, only laughing at people's stupidity so jaemin tried not to care either.  
however, what he didn't fail to notice were jeno's stares whenever him and renjun sat together at lunch.  
the younger almost felt a burn in his back from the older's stare and whenever he would turn around to the jung table, he already knew that jeno's eyes were on his.  
sometimes, jisung would look at him as well, sadness in the younger's eyes before chenle would whisper something in his ear, making the other's eyes light up again.  
it was often jaehyun who would nudge jeno and make the boy look away so that jaemin could breathe a little bit easier again but it was uncomfortable nonetheless to know their whole family knew about jaemin while he didn't know anything.

'hey, jaem?'

jaemin whipped around to renjun who had tapped his shoulder.  
the older was smiling a bit nervously as he said in a voice, louder than usual:

'do you maybe want to go out tonight?  
with me?'

jaemin froze slightly, looking at mark and hyuck who were sitting across from them.  
mark had a confused look on his face while hyuck was smirking.

'us...two?

renjun nodded with the hint of a smile and it was almost like something urgent was in his eyes so jaemin only gulped and nodded, a kind smile on his face.

'yeah, sure...why not.'

suddenly, he and many others flinched at a sudden noise startling them.  
jaemin turned around to see jeno pushing his lunch tray away from the table.  
the boy grabbed his bag and stood up quickly, his eyes meeting jaemin's for a split second.  
the younger's heart raced as he could see pure anger in them, but in the blink of an eye, jeno was already exiting the cafeteria, leaving everyone in silence.  
jaemin leaned back in his seat and his shocked eyes met his friends' confused ones, but no one said a word.

\-----

jaemin was waiting for renjun to pick him up and he was just spraying on his perfume when he got a text from the older boy.  
he grabbed his jacket and said goodbye to his parents before opening the door and exiting, renjun waiting for him in his car.  
he was smiling at jaemin and the younger smiled back, not knowing what really to expect.  
it wasn't a comfortable silence during the car ride but it wasn't necessarily uncomfortable as well.  
the radio was on low volume, creating a slight background buzz as both boys seemed to be in their own worlds.

jaemin was deep in thoughts.  
he didn't know what this was.  
he was actually sure that renjun and him both were clear about just being friends but he couldn't deny that this all felt very much like a date.  
he was nervous because that's not really what he signed up for but he also didn't want to lose renjun as his new friend.  
jaemin also hated how even though he tried not to, he couldn't suppress jeno crossing his mind.

'jaemin.  
we are here.'

jaemin flinched and looked around, only now noticing that renjun had parked now, looking at him nervously.  
they were at a cute cafe, not one of those mainstream ones but rather an artistic one.  
it fitted renjun's personality.  
jaemin smiled and wanted to undo his seatbelt when renjun's hand stopped him.

'uh...i think i need to tell you something first.'

jaemin's heart stopped at the thought of the boy confessing to him and he let out a nervous chuckle, questioning what he did wrong in his life to make him end up in such an awkward situation.

'y-yeah?'

renjun nodded and breathed in.  
he looked up with a sheepish smile and met jaemin's panicked face.

'the only reason we are here is because...i have feelings...-'

jaemin opened his mouth in shock and felt himself starting to sweat.

'-rista.'

renjun gave him a guilty smile and jaemin's brain stopped working.

'wait what?'

renjun met his eyes and at seeing jaemin's nervous state, his eyes widened.

'are you okay, why are you so red and w-wet uh-'

'you have feelings for who?!'

renjun scratched his neck and chuckled sheepishly.

'the b-barista.  
i saw him here a few times and he looked at me too from time to time but with hyuck and mark, it's always a mess because hyuck forces me to make a move and it gets all awkward.  
so i thought i would go with you so maybe you could...help me?'

renjun pouted slightly and jaemin breathed out in relief, a huge grin finding its way on his face as he hugged the other boy tightly.

'oh my god junnie, of course!  
i really thought you were about to confess to me, i got so scared holy shit!'

renjun pulled away and frowned in mock disgust.

'ewww, you? never.  
it's also not like i don't see the way you and jeno look at each other, poor boy was about to punch a hole in the wall after i asked you out on this ''date''. '

renjun winked and opened his car door, leaving the vehicle.  
jaemin just gaped at him before shouting a loud 'huang renjun!' but renjun just cackled and motioned him to come out too, making jaemin chuckle and exit the car as well, wondering if jeno could punch a hole in the wall as easily as he put a dent in yangyang's car.

\-----

'is that him?'

jaemin whispered as they sat down and renjun just shushed him while nodding shyly.  
jaemin giggled.

the boy didn't look like someone who seemed like renjun's type.  
he was tall, very so, and had a huge grin on his face as he was taking the order from a woman and her child.  
he talked in a loud and deep voice with the little girl and offered her candy, his laugh loud and cheerful.

he looked like a giant puppy.

'his name is yukhei.'

renjun mumbled as he watched him fondly.  
right then, yukhei was done with the lady.  
his eyes looked through the shop until they settled on jaemin and renjun.  
the latter was already looking away again, so only jaemin saw the barista's eyes lighting up at seeing the petite boy and he saw yukhei quickly whispering something to another worker before they exchanged aprons and the boy took the notebook from the other's hand.

'renjun, he's coming.'

renjun's head whipped up.

'what do you mean, he was just standing at the-'

'welcome, may i take your order?'

both boys heads turned around and they saw yukhei standing at their table, brightly smiling at them.  
his eyes were more on renjun than jaemin but not like the younger boy was complaining as he watched the two cheekily.

'uh...jaemin, do you already k-know...or-'

'you have been here before, right?'

yukhei asked softly, making renjun's breath hitch.

'me?'

the latter shrieked and jaemin giggled.

'well, you brought me here today for the first time so he obviously didn't mean me.'

yukhei's smile dimmed slightly.

'o-oh, is this a d-date, i-'

both boys sitting gasped and simultaneously shouted:  
'no!!'

yukhei's eyes widened and he let out a nervous chuckle.

'a-alright, um, so...your orders?'

renjun opened his mouth but jaemin cut him off.

'your recommendation please.'renjun looked at him in confusion but yukhei only laughed and swiped through his hair.

'well, it depends.  
you-' he pointed at jaemin, 'look like a coffee person, so for you i'd recommend our caramel americano.  
and you-' his voice softened slightly at mentioning renjun, 'i think the strawberry frappe wondercup is good.  
it's our prettiest drink.'

jaemin's smile turned to a huge smirk at the obvious flirt attempt of the kind barista.  
renjun went bright red as he started to cough.  
jaemin took it to answer.

'alright, we will take those but only if you tell us when your shift ends.  
and after you told us that, one of you two can take the next step of asking the other out but if you still hesitate, i can do that as well.'

renjun glared at him.

'oh my god, jaem, you are even worse than hyuck, i should have never-'

'um.'

renjun stiffened and turned back to yukhei who was now scratching his neck while smiling at the pretty boy.

'w-would you...maybe...like to go out with me after my shift ends?'

renjun's mouth opened.

'huh?!'

yukhei looked at jaemin in panic, the other just watching them two disappointedly.

'isn't that what your friend just said, did i misunderstand, i-'

'no, please, i-'

'oh god, this is a distaster.'  
jaemin interrupted them with his head in his hands.  
he straightened up and cleared his throat.

'yes, he, renjun is his name by the way, would love to go out with you after your shift ends.  
thank you yukhei for asking, could have been slightly better, but we still got there.  
now you have our orders and a date, thank you for your service.'

the boy gave the barista a sweet smile which the other just answered with a stunned look on his face.  
he nodded numbly and went to walk away, making jaemin hum happily and turn to renjun who was sitting there, absolutely frozen.  
then, he spoke up.

'i could have also managed it by myself, nana.'

the older tried to act cool but as soon as he saw the indignation on jaemin's face and noticing how the younger was about to loudly speak up, he grabbed his arm to silence him in panic.

'alright!! alright, alright, you did it, you did!  
t-thank you, i guess.'

jaemin calmed down again and a bright smile found its way on his face.  
he cooed and pinched the annoyed boy's cheeks.

'aww, it's my pleasure injunnie!'

\-----

'jaemin, are you sure you will go home alone? it's already 11pm.'

renjun was looking at him worriedly, but jaemin only shook his head.

'noo, it's fine, you two go and have fun, i'm completely okay!'

renjun wanted to protest but then yukhei came out, putting his jacket on and brightly smiling at them.  
jaemin smiled encouragingly and renjun sighed before tightly hugging the younger boy.

'thank you for staying this late for me.  
i appreciate it a lot, please text me once you are home.'

jaemin smiled and hugged him back.

'i will.  
have fun and tell me about everything later.'

jaemin waved at both of them before walking away.

it was already pretty dark.  
back in his old hometown, everyone knew each other so it was no problem to be out alone at these times.  
but here, jaemin couldn't help feeling a little bit scared, having underestimated the amount of weird people lurking around.  
he put his earphones in and walked a bit faster, tightening his arms around him.

his heart stopped however when he could hear steps behind him.  
he subtly turned around to see two men following him and immediate fear cursed through him.  
he turned the volume of his music up and walked even faster, now almost jogging but soon, he could hear a whistle and a voice shouting:

'hey, you pretty thing, slow down there!'

jaemin bit his lip and debated what to do.  
while he wondered if he could catch the attention of anyone, he panicked and took the wrong turn, making him walk right into a dead end.  
he cursed loudly before turning around but the two men were already standing there, smirking.  
they seemed to be in their mid forties and one of them was holding a beer bottle while the other was slowly stepping closer.  
jaemin felt like fainting but he was still thinking, trying to dial a number on his phone in his pocket but his hands were shaking too bad, making jaemin take a sharp breath in when one of the men put a hand on his cheek.

'we really hit the jackpot with you huh?'

jaemin glared at him and turned his face away.

'don't fucking touch me.'

the man just sneered and gave him a mocking smile before stepping even closer, the other man now nearing him as well.

'what are you gonna do, doll?'

jaemin was about to answer when a loud growl could be heard and suddenly, the man standing behind the one who was touching jaemin was yanked away, being slammed against the wall.  
jaemin took the opportunity and with all his force kicked the man holding him between his legs, making him yelp and stumble back, not without scratching jaemin's cheek in the process.  
out of nowhere, he was yanked to the side and a fist punched him straight in the face

jaemin's mouth opened in shock and he looked at the person saving him with wide eyes when he saw that it was none other than...jeno.  
the boy had an almost animalistic expression on his face as he looking at the man with pure anger.  
he grabbed him again and continued to punch him when jaemin stepped forward and held his arm back.  
jeno whipped around, jaemin cowering away in fear at the look in jeno's eyes.  
at seeing the anxious gaze on the younger's face, his eyes softened and he slowly threw the man to the ground, him staying motionless.  
now that it was more silent, jaemin could hear that jeno was still growling.

a literal growl which made jaemin look at the other boy in shock.

jeno grabbed jaemin's hand and yanked him away from the dead end and the two men and pulled him to the main street again, bringing him to his car without another word.  
there, he let go and walked to the other side, turning away from him and walking up and down, seeming like he tried to calm himself down.  
jaemin just stood there, not believing what just happened or rather, what had been about to happen.

he flinched horribly when he felt a hand on his shoulder but it was just jeno, looking at him with a worried gaze.  
soon, jaemin could feel a jacket being wrapped over his shoulders.

'you are shaking.'

jaemin held the jacket around him and just soberly answered:

'sure as hell not because of the cold.'

at that, jeno stepped even closer, the proximity making jaemin blush.

'are you okay?'

jaemin looked down and breathed in.  
he didn't want to cry but tears formed in his eyes almost unwillingly and when jeno's voice turned even softer and he asked 'jaemin?', the younger boy just lost it completely.  
he broke out into tears and just pouted as jeno stared at him in shock.

'what do you mean am i okay??!!  
do i look okay to you?  
that was so fucking scary, i don't even want to think about what could have happened!  
and what were you even doing here??  
you literally told me to stay away from you, told me you were too good for me, making me look like the biggest loser in school and yet, you always keep looking at me and now- did you follow me??'

jaemin was shouting and punching the other's chest, not caring right now as it felt relieving.  
jeno just let him, not even budging at the younger's fists.

'would you believe me if i told you i didn't follow you?'

jaemin just snorted and sniffled, wiping his tears away.  
suddenly, he hissed when jeno put his hand on jaemin's cheek softly.

'you are bleeding.'  
jeno expressed in a monotone voice and stepped back.  
he handed jaemin a band aid which he got from who knows who and jaemin just took it.

'i can't see my cheek, can you do it for me please?'

jeno's head whipped up and he smiled apologetically.

'i...can't really see blood, sorry.'

jaemin just nodded and took out his phone to see himself in his camera.  
after he put the band aid on, he saw all the missed calls and texts from renjun and quickly called back.  
renjun picked up before the first ring even finished.

'jaemin??'

'renju-'

'oh my god, are you okay?  
i was so worried, fuck!'

jaemin frowned.

'what do you mean?'

'you called me.  
but everything was muffled.  
i could hear man voices and suddenly, there was a shout and some more shuffling and then the line went dead.  
i was about to call the police, where are you?'

'i-i'm okay injun, don't worry about me.  
i'm on my way home, everything is fine.'

jaemin's eyes met jeno's and when he saw the other boy looking annoyed, he quickly said:

'i will explain more later, enjoy your time injun, thank you for today, see you.'

with that, the younger hang up and turned back to jeno.  
the boy had his arms crossed and was looking at him before commenting:

'what kind of date is he if he doesn't make sure you come home safe?'

jaemin only looked at him dumbfounded, not understanding why he looked so pissed off.

'what do you mean, why are you so mad...also why did you follow me?'

jeno wasn't answering him, only looking to the side and jaemin was growing annoyed.

'listen, if you just want to keep on ignoring me, i will go home now before anything else happens.  
thank you for saving me...again.  
i will not bother you anymore, hopefully.'

jaemin turned around but he didn't even take a step before he was turned around again, meeting jeno's sharp eyes.

'jaemin. let me drive you home.'

his voice was like the softest melody, luring jaemin in and he found himself lost in jeno's eyes before he snapped out of it, stepping back.

'no need, i don't want to be a burden.  
you made yourself pretty clear.'

but jeno just followed his step, grabbing his hand cautiously.  
jaemin gasped soundlessly as he looked down at their hands and looked back at jeno who was looking at him with an unusual amount of warmth in his usually cold eyes.

'please.'

jaemin didn't find his voice anymore so he just nodded, making a slight smile appear on jeno's face before the older opened the door for him.  
jaemin sat down and watched the other boy sit down as well.  
the younger breathed in at the thought of the car ride, especially when he saw jeno turning to him and smiling at him, looking stunning while doing so.  
jaemin couldn't help but give a little smile back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you likeeed it!
> 
> much love,  
> donya x


	5. restaurant confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno decided that jaemin should eat something before going home.  
> jaemin didn't really expect a fancy restaurant, people continuously staring at them, flirting waitresses and a soft jeno flustering him with his words...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooo!! xx
> 
> i'm back with another chapter!!  
> i'm sorry this isn't going very fast but i currently have two other aus to work on and another story :(
> 
> i hope you like the fluff this time <3

the silence in the car was uncomfortable but jaemin also didn't want to be the one breaking it.  
jeno looked angry as he was driving, making jaemin slightly nervous.  
the older noticed the other's gaze on him and turned his head towards him with a questioning expression.  
jaemin breathed in.

'are y-you okay, you look kind of mad.'

jeno's eyebrows furrowed together as he still looked at jaemin and drove at the same time, making the younger anxiously look at the street and to the boy back and forth.

'i was just thinking about those assholes who cornered you.  
filthy pigs, i could kill them for what they were about to do to you.'

jaemin's eyes widened at the ice cold tone in the boy's voice.

'you need to calm down, killing is a bit extreme, don't you think?  
also, can you please look at the street, you are going to cause an accident.'

jeno's angry face disappeared and the boy let out a snort as he briefly looked at the street for a split second before turning his eyes back to a nervous looking jaemin.

'me? an accident? don't worry.  
and it isn't too extreme, you should have known their thoughts, those bastards.'

jaemin raised an eyebrow.

'known their thoughts?! what do you mean?'

jeno's hands on the wheel flinched the slightest bit before the older just turned his head back to the street again.

'nothing.  
i'm just saying, their thoughts weren't hard to decipher.'

and both boys were back to silence, jaemin growing more and more confused while jeno was just staring ahead.

it was only when jeno neared jaemin's home that the older boy broke the silence with his melodious voice again.

'did you eat today?'

the question was asked so softly it made a pleasant shiver run down jaemin's back and the younger boy looked into jeno's worried eyes as he thought.

he had shared a cake with renjun at the cafe but that's about it.  
he still wanted to decline though but just as he was about to answer, his stomach grumbled loudly, making jaemin flush a deep red and a grin appear on jeno's usually stoic face.  
the older boy kept his grin as he passed jaemin's home, driving to the main road.

'you don't have to-'

'your stomach says differently though.'

it was the first time jaemin heard a proper change in the voice of the other boy, not used to the mocking tone and the almost cheeky grin on his face and his heart jumped at that sight.

jeno truly was stunning, his eyes almost disappeared behind his smile, his usually high and sharp cheekbones softened and made him look just so...pleasantly pretty.  
jaemin was lost in the older's face and he didn't even notice that jeno was just watching him, the older noticing the still rosy cheeks of the younger and the sparkle in his soft looking eyes.  
jaemin had the hint of a smile on his face, the boy looked breathtaking.  
jeno had to actually avert his eyes in order to do nothing stupid and soon stopped at the first restaurant he saw, an italian one.

he parked the car and was about to get out when a soft hand grabbed his arm to stop him.  
jeno looked up in surprise to see jaemin looking at him with large eyes.

'jeno, um...this is a really fancy place, i feel kind of underdressed and i also don't have that much money on me...'

jeno just chuckled in response and got out of the car, quickly walking to open the door for a dumbfounded jaemin.  
he helped the younger out, grabbing his own jacket from the backseat and pulling it over the younger's shoulders again, jaemin giving him a gentle smile as a thank you.

'the food will be on me.'

jaemin's smile disappeared and he took a step back.

'no, jeno, i really can't accept this-'

'jaemin, please.  
see it as an apology for being an absolute prick to you these past days?'

jaemin didn't like that the other boy was slowly increasing the variety of his facial expressions for him as jeno was giving him an almost entreating gaze and jaemin soon noticed that he couldn't really reject those eyes looking at him.  
the younger boy nodded sheepishly and jeno broke out into a big smile at that, continuing to walk, jaemin following him with a sigh.

\-----

'jeno, they are all staring at us.'

jaemin uncomfortably whispered as he was trying to look at the menu after they sat down.  
jeno, who had been just watching the younger, shortly looked around and noticed everyone near them look at them before shrugging.

'they always do, humans are shameless like that.'

jeno said that so loud jaemin turned bright red, questioning the irony of jeno's words as he was the shameless one.

'i think they are staring because of our clothes, everyone in here is wearing suits and dresses.  
or maybe they are just staring because of you.'

jeno raised an eyebrow.

'what do you mean 'me'?'

jaemin's eyes widened and he chuckled awkwardly.

'oh you know...you just kind of look really stunning...like a s-supermodel or...i don't know.'

jaemin was rambling and jeno was just watching the younger with a fond smile, weirdly pleased at the younger's words.

'well then maybe it's because of you.  
you are way prettier to me.'

jeno answered in a neutral tone, making jaemin choke.  
the younger broke out into a coughing fit, quickly grabbing the water next to him and drinking it, his face beet red.

jeno looked at him slightly concerned, hand half in the air, not really knowing what to do.

'a-are you okay, let me-'

'no, nope, i'm fine, thank you.'

jaemin stuttered, still flushed bright red as he just looked back at the menu.  
jeno opened his mouth again when the waitress appeared.

upon seeing jeno, her whole attitude changed from bored to excited, jaemin rolling his eyes at the way she was fixing her hair and clothes.

'welcome, how may i help you sir?'

she was only looking at jeno and apparently also only talking to him as her back was facing jaemin, the younger letting out a snort at her behaviour.  
jeno however, wasn't even looking at the girl.  
he was still staring at jaemin, giving him a kind smile.

'jaemin, did you choose?'

the girl turned around half-heartedly and jaemin spoke up with a shy voice:

'a chicken salad please. and water.'

jeno raised an eyebrow and quickly snatched the menu from the table.  
he scanned it to see that jaemin had indeed chosen the cheapest things to order.  
he frowned.

'jaemin, choose something proper.  
i said it would be on me, just take what you want.'

but jaemin stubbornly shook his head.

'no, i'm fine with that, thank you.'

jeno glared at him but the younger only daringly looked back.  
they were interrupted by the waitress again, the girl smiling overly big at jeno.

'what can i get you, sir?  
whatever you want, i can give it to you.'

jaemin quickly hid behind his glass to not break out into laughter at the pathetic attempt to flirt, jeno not even listening as he looked at the menu with a frown.

'i will have the...ravioli, please. and a coke.'

jeno's eyes turned up to meet jaemin's and the younger just smiled at his choice.  
it was one of his own favourites.

the woman took the menu out of jeno's hand, deliberately making hand contact, when she gasped.

'sir, your hand is ice cold.  
do you want me to get you a blanket or should we turn down the-'

'no, thanks.  
i think you should go and get us the food now though, we are hungry.'

jeno dismissively answered and the girl shut up with an offended expression before disappearing.  
jaemin only giggled.

'damn, that was mean.'

'she was annoying me.'

'well sorry, she was trying to make a move, mr. i have everyone at my feet.'

jeno let out a small laugh.

'you are funny, jaemin.'

jaemin just smiled bashfully.

'you really are outdoing yourself with the compliments today, aren't you?'

jeno grinned.

'i have to work for my forgiveness.  
also i'm only speaking the truth.  
you are pretty and funny and-'

'your food.'

it was another waiter that brought their food, the girl probably too embarrassed to come back.  
the waiter put the salad in front of jaemin and the big plate of ravioli in front of jeno before leaving.  
as soon as he was gone, the latter pushed his plate towards jaemin who was looking at him with quizzical eyes.

'you are pretty and funny and incredibly stubborn.  
i got that for you and you will eat it, i don't want no back talking.'

jeno frowned as he tried to push the plate back, jeno's hand keeping it in its place like stone.

'jeno, no!i told you, i'm fine!  
i don't want you to spend that much money for me, just eat it.'

jeno looked at him calmly before answering:

'i won't eat it, no chance.  
and now i have to pay for it anyways.  
so we can either let this huge plate of food go to waste or you just accept it and eat it.  
i know you like ravioli, i always see you choose it at the cafeteria.'

jaemin's eyes widened and the younger boy looked at him in defeat before slowly bringing the delicious smelling place closer to himself, his starving stomach and greedy hands betraying his pride.  
jeno smirked as he watched the younger start to eat hesitantly.  
jaemin let out a little sound of satisfaction at the bite, immediately diving in for more.

'oh my god, jeno, it's so delicious!  
here, you have to try it!'

but jeno only rejected jaemin's spoon gently.

'no thanks.'

'what? but you have to eat something!  
here, you can have my salad-'

'i'm not hungry, jaem.'

jaemin closed his mouth at the sudden nickname, looking at jeno with wide eyes.  
the older was still holding the spoon with the ravioli on it and brought it near jaemin's mouth, a little chuckle leaving his mouth at seeing the other boy blushing, almost getting cross-eyed from looking at it.

'j-jeno, what are you d-doin-'

'open up!'

jeno cooed and when jaemin hesitantly opened his mouth, still fully red, jeno fed him softly, the happy grin never leaving the older's face.

'there we go.  
you talk too much for someone that hungry.'

jaemin glared at him playfully as he was chewing.

'uh, rude.'

jeno only chuckled in response.  
jaemin continued eating, feeling kind of awkward eating by himself, especially because jeno wouldn't stop staring at him.  
he was taking another bite when jeno asked something.

'are you and huang renjun dating?'

obviously, jaemin choked again.  
they had to continue that whole procedure of jaemin drinking, only this time jeno had to actually get up and pat the younger's back, jaemin being slammed forward from the strength of it, making jeno apologize hastily.

'me and renjun?  
n-no, we are just good friends.'

jeno frowned.

'but he asked you out on a date today?'

'well yeah, but that was only because- hey, what is it to you anyways?'  
jaemin interrupted himself, making jeno look at him with surprise and almost something like...embarrassment?

'i just want to know.'  
jeno answered plainly.

'why?'

'i...don't know?'

jeno was looking at jaemin in confusion now.  
the other not having an answer for the first time stunned jaemin and he just looked at the older who seemed to be deep in thoughts.

'i really don't know why i care so much when it comes to you.  
i don't care about anyone in school, but when you appeared...you are just so different from everyone.'

jaemin's eyes were large as he whispered:  
'what do you mean 'different'?'

jeno looked at him inquiringly.

'i can't seem to...read you that well.  
you are so hard to gage most of the time.  
that's a first for me.  
and you aren't starstruck by me like everyone else, you treat me like a normal...person.  
you were neither intimidated, nor were you scared to speak up for yourself and call me out.  
you are just so...intriguing.

and i know you aren't good for me and that i should stay away from you and yet, i constantly find myself near you.  
it seems like i can't stop myself from wanting to see you.'

'don't do it then.'

jaemin sternly said, placing a hand on jeno's who froze.  
jaemin ignored the ice cold feeling underneath his hand and looked at jeno urgently.

'don't run away then.  
i don't want to stay away from you either, so let's just...not?'

the younger was looking at the other with puppy eyes, his heart racing at the sudden raise of confidence he had.

jeno pulled his hand away softly, making jaemin pout momentarily before he put it on top of the younger's hand again, making him gasp.

'jaemin...will you stop asking so many questions then  
can you just let some things stay...confusing?'

the younger looked at him for a second before shaking his head.  
jeno chuckled annoyedly as he put his face in his free hand.

'of course you won't.  
well, you won't get any answers though.'

jaemin only smiled cheekily.

'watch me.'

jeno gave him a fond smile back, his hand still holding jaemin's.

'i always am, that's the problem.  
you don't really leave me a choice.'

jaemin's smile softened and he looked down at his plate, feeling flattered.

jeno knew what he was currently agreeing on wasn't smart or good in the slightest.  
but when jaemin intertwined their hands shyly before continuing to eat with a bashful smile, he couldn't find it in himself to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed it, i would be the happiest about feedback, no matter if on here or on my twitter @/jaeminomin
> 
> much love,  
> donya x


	6. new mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno wasn't kidding when he said he wouldn't distance himself from jaemin anymore.  
> jaemin didn't expect the changes that would come with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooo!!  
> this is nothing special, just a little bit of fluff to continue this cute story!  
> i hope you like it, i'm sorry updates on this aren't as frequent but i'm really occupied with other works right now.
> 
> enjoy <3

it was the next morning when jaemin was getting ready to go to school.  
he opened the door and nearly jumping back in fear when he saw jeno standing there.  
the older was sporting a small smile as he took jaemin's hand, the younger not even surprised anymore at the ice cold feeling of jeno's hand against his and jeno seemed to notice as he just tightened his grip with a wider smile now, looking absolutely breathtaking while doing so.

'what are you doing here?'

jaemin asked softly as he was led to jeno's car, the older opening the door for him before he entered the car himself.

'i'm picking you up to go to school.  
why, do you mind?'

jaemin shook his head.

'not at all. i was just surprised.  
didn't think you would stick to your word so quickly.'

jeno faced him in his car and jaemin felt his breath get stuck in his throat.

'jaemin, i think you really don't understand.  
it was never the matter of me forcing myself to be with you.  
it was always me forcing myself to stay away from you.  
and now that i don't have to do that anymore, i will finally get to do what i wanted ever since i first saw you.'

jaemin's eyes were wide and his heart was racing at the proximity of jeno's face next to his.  
jeno put a hand on jaemin's reddened cheek and smiled fondly while looking at them.

'your blood is rushing to your face.  
that's so cute.'

that only made jaemin get even redder, the younger slapping his hand away, making jeno chuckle.

'you talk as if you never blush.'

he mumbled to which jeno only snorted.

'i want to see you try.'

and in a weird urge of provoked bravery, jaemin moved forward and quickly pecked jeno's cheek, sitting back just as quickly, now bright red.  
jeno froze for a second before he broke out into a huge beam, turning to jaemin again and his grin turning into a playful smirk as jaemin noticed that his cheek colour hadn't changed the absolute slightest, much to jaemin's disappointment, especially because the only thing he could think about was how incredibly handsome the other boy looked while smiling like that.

but just as jaemin thought that maybe meant that the kiss didn't mean anything to jeno and the younger could even start to feel insecure, jeno started the car and interlocked their fingers again, holding him the entire car ride, that little smile never disappearing on the older's face.

they soon arrived at school and maybe jaemin hadn't thought that far.  
because the only thing the younger could feel as jeno opened the door for him and both walked towards the school gate together was embarrassment and regret.

the whole population of the school was looking at them and maybe that was normal for jeno but definitely not for jaemin as he saw boys and girls looking him up and down and whispering things to each other.  
it didn't help that jeno didn't let go of his hand at all, only seeming to hold him even tighter as they walked passed the people.

'jen.'

jaemin whispered to him and jeno turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

'yes?'

'this is so awkward, everybody is staring at us.'

jeno hummed before looking back at the others.

'i know.  
some are jealous because they are wondering what you have that they don't.  
some are just confused.  
that one over there is wondering what i have that he doesn't.'

jaemin looked at jeno with wide eyes.

'how do you know??'

jeno only winked at him before moving further.

'remember? no questions and i won't have to lie to you.'

jaemin sighed but soon their way was cut off.  
hyuck, renjun and mark were walking up to them, hyuck with wide eyes as renjun just smiled and mark followed along awkwardly.

'nana?'

hyuck asked as he looked at their entwined hands and jaemin just gave his friends an awkward smile before jeno interrupted them.

'i'm leaving you with your friends now, but...i would like to sit with you guys at lunch.  
if you don't mind of course.'

jeno looked at the other three now and while hyuck was trying hard to keep calm, renjun just nodded friendly.

'y-yeah sure.'

mark mumbled and jeno smiled at them before turning back to a baffled jaemin.

'see you later...nana.'

and then, the older pressed a soft kiss to jaemin's cheek, making the boy gasp with wide eyes before waving to the rest and leaving.  
as soon as jeno was gone, hyuck grabbed jaemin's arm and shook it vehemently.

'na jaemin, you better spill right now what the hell is going on!!'

jaemin was still surprised and he put a hand on where jeno had kissed before mumbling.

'well...where do i even start?'

\-----

hyuck was a giddy mess in class as he kept giving smirks to jaemin.  
it was one of the classes the four friends shared together and jaemin had to keep in his laughter as hyuck kept mumbling:

'i can't believe what a legend you are na jaemin...you are the very first one to break the shell of oh so unreachable jung jeno.  
nana, we were destined to be friends, such legends like us have to stick together.'

'yeah you are such a legend hyuck.  
jaemin got himself basically a supermodel while you got yourself a mark.'

renjun snorted and jaemin burst into laughter at that, hyuck gasping offendedly.

'hey! what's that supposed to mean now, dipshit?'

mark shouted but hyuck suddenly interrupted him.

'oh my god what will the others think once they see jeno sitting at lunch with us?  
we will become the most popular group ever!'

'i was actually thinking we could give them some privacy and sit somewhere else today, babe?'

mark hesitatingly commented, jaemin shooting him a thankful smile.  
hyuck only pouted.

'can we sit together for at least five minutes before we disappear?  
pretty please, nana??'

jaemin chuckled fondly before pinching hyuck's cheek.

'sure.'

hyuck grinned brightly when the teacher arrived, all boys focusing on the class now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked it!!  
> it would really encourage me to get reactions and feedback :)  
> next up will be the lunch and more!
> 
> thank you for reading,  
> much love  
> donya xx


	7. no questions, only answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things seemed to get out of hand with jaemin and jeno and the latter came to realise that his secret couldn't be kept as easily as he wished to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii, omg did you all forget about this or me?? :(
> 
> i'm so sorry it took so long but i update this fic whenever i feel like it and have the time so i hope you will continue to stay patient with me <3
> 
> this story really is so incredibly fun to write and i hope u enjoy reading it as well!

'hyuck, we will only stay for five minutes and not longer.'

mark warned his boyfriend and hyuck pouted.

'babe, don't you understand?? this is my one time chance to fame.  
do you realize what the people will think if they see me interacting with THE jung jeno?!'

'yes and this is also jaemin's one time chance to develop his relationship with THE jung jeno, hyuck.'

renjun sternly said and jaemin went bright red.

't-there's no relationship to develop um, y-you can stay, it's nothing-'

'see? jaemin is the best i knew it-'

'hello.'

all four boys whipped around at the soft voice that interrupted them.  
jeno was standing at their table, a tray with food in his hand and a calm smile on his face.  
all of them seemed to be too stunned to speak, hyuck only gawking at the boy so jaemin took it upon himself to scoot over and speak.

'hi. um, you can sit here if you want.'

jeno bowed his head and sat down quietly, putting his tray on the table.  
he then looked at jaemin's table again.

'nice to finally meet you.'

it was renjun who answered first.

'um yeah. i'm-'

'renjun i know.  
and you are mark, and you are hyuck.  
i'm very pleased.'

jeno spoke in a collected tone, his voice a sweet melody as he smiled at the three, making hyuck literally shriek.

the boy was red now and he just tugged at mark's arm, standing up.

'um, actually, you were r-right mark.  
we should just go.'

mark chuckled before standing up as well, renjun following the other two, sending jaemin a knowing look to which the boy just rolled his eyes.

'are you leaving because of me? please, i don't want to be a burden, i-'

jeno started with a guilty face but hyuck almost fell to his knees interrupting him.

'no, oh my god no! um- we just...forgot we had things to take care of, yeah that's it.  
sorry jaem, sorry um...jeno.  
you two have fun, b-bye.'

hyuck literally pulled the other two away, already whispering something into mark's ear which could be heard clearly and jaemin wanted to slap him as he could hear the words ''he smells so good mark, did you smell him? and that smile, i-''

jaemin whipped around when he heard jeno giggling and raised one eyebrow.  
jeno slowly stood up to sit down across from the younger now, still smiling.  
jaemin couldn't help smiling along.

'what's up?'

jeno only smirked.

'they don't actually have to take care of something.'

it wasn't a question but rather a statement and jaemin blushed before answering.

'n-no, i think they had an assignment or something like that or um-'

'no jaemin. i know they didn't.'

jeno gave him a knowing look and jaemin sighed.

'you assume or you know like you knew the thoughts of the people looking at us?'

jeno didn't answer, just looking at the boy with a playful smile, making jaemin avert his eyes to not blush even more.  
the younger started eating, looking at the untouched food on jeno's tray.

'don't you want to eat something?'  
the boy asked and jeno shrugged.

'no, i'm not hungry.'

jaemin furrowed his brows.

'you never are apparently, i have never seen you eat.  
what's up with that?'

jeno's eyes wavered for the slightest second, jaemin not missing it.

'i just don't like the food here.'

jaemin wanted to say something when he suddenly flinched at a new voice.

'jeno.'

jaemin turned around to see chenle again, the boy smiling angelically as jeno's face just turned dark.

'what do you want, lele?'

jeno asked with a cold voice, chenle only giggling.

'i wanted to ask if jaemin perhaps wanted to join our table to eat.'

jaemin's eyes widened as he looked between the two, staying silent as he turned red.

'no. we are currently busy eating here as you can see.'

jaemin raised an eyebrow.

'i mean you are not really eating.'

he sheepishly mumbled and chenle burst into a melodic giggle again, making jeno glare.

'yes jeno. why won't you eat?'  
jeno almost growled as he responded.

'cut it chenle before i go and tell jaehyun hyung to move you to another city.'

chenle rolled his eyes and moved forward a bit, pretending to whisper as he was looking at jaemin.

'jeno has always been a tattletale.'

jaemin tried to hide his laughter behind his hand as he saw jeno just getting madder and quickly tried to change the subject.

'no but honestly jeno, this isn't good for your health.  
come on, this chicken is actually tasty-'

jaemin tried to cut a piece of the meat on jeno's plate but jeno tried to push the others hand away.

'no jaemin, i told you i- oh my god.'

when jeno touched jaemin's hand the younger was not prepared for the ice cold touch, making him flinch and let the knife, which was in his hand, slide over his other hand, the wound quickly dripping blood as jaemin cursed.

jeno's eyes were wide and the boy visibly paled even more as he abruptly stood up.

'jaemin. oh my god, i am so incredibly sorry, oh my god chenle don't you dare-'

jaemin turned around in confusion to see that all smiles and giggles were wiped off of chenle's face, the boy's face looking terrifying as he looked almost tortured, seeming like he was restraining himself from stepping forward.

jaemin stammered:

'w-what-?'

'jisung!'

jeno spoke in a loud voice, panic on his face and in less than a second, the lanky boy who had once smiled at jaemin had appeared, worry in his face as he wrapped his hand around chenle's arm, whispering something into his ear.  
chenle was still looking at jaemin's wound, more and more blood coming out, jaemin feeling insecure and quickly trying to grab a tissue, not missing how chenle licked over his lips as he was looking at the droplets of blood on the table, making jaemin shiver slightly.

but the boy nodded as jisung kept talking to him and seconds after, jisung dragged the boy away, giving jaemin an apologetic look, leaving him stunned and confused.  
he turned towards jeno to see the boy still standing, pure distress on his face as he inspected jaemin.

'are you okay, jaemin?'

jaemin's heart was hammering in his chest.

'y-yeah, it's just a c-cut, nothing to worry about, um is c-chenle okay, what-?'

'jaemin, i have to go.'

'huh?'

the younger's eyes were wide as jeno ran a hand through his hair, a frown on his face.

'i'm so sorry for harming you.  
please forgive me jaemin.'

jaemin was frowning as he was also standing now, panic on his face.

'jeno, you didn't do anything, what are you talking about, i- please don't go-'

jeno moved forward, putting a hand on jaemin's cheek but when he breathed in he quickly stepped back again, eyes wide.

'jaemin please get this treated, you are losing a lot of blood.  
i will see you another time, alright?  
bye, i am so sorry.'

with that, jaemin blinked and suddenly, jeno was gone and jaemin was left in utter confusion, his heart almost falling out of his chest.

 

\-----

soon, jaemin arrived home, sitting down on the couch next to his dad with a loud sigh.  
his dad turned towards him and raised an eyebrow.

'what happened to your hand, nana?'

jaemin looked down at his bandaged hand.  
he actually didn't want to do anything but out of nowhere, renjun had appeared and had pulled him to the school's nurse so they could put a bandage on him.  
jaemin had suspected jeno and when he asked renjun about it, the boy did not give him any answer, basically confirming jaemin's suspicions.

'nothing, i accidentally cut myself at lunch.'

his dad snorted and looked back to the tv.

'what did i do to deserve a son this clumsy?  
will you ever stop worrying me??'

but he turned back to him with warm eyes.

'is it bad?'

jaemin only smiled in response, leaning his head on his father's shoulder.

'no, don't worry.'

both men sat there in pleasant silence, only the sounds of the movie that was playing in the room.  
it was some stupid horror movie, one where a vampire was hunting a girl, the most cliche type.

 

'i'm thirsty for your blood!  
no food will ever compare to that fresh taste!'

the girl screamed at the vampire's words and his father laughed and wanted to change the channel when jaemin's hand stopped him.  
the boy had wide eyes as he whispered:

'keep it on please, dad.'

his dad looked at him in confusion but only nodded, standing up to go to the toilet.  
jaemin sat there, watching as weird thoughts entered his head.

he saw the vampire lift the girl up like she weighed nothing and when another vampire attacked him by throwing a big rock at him jaemin gasped when the vampire swiftly blocked the rock with his bare hands.  
jaemin's breathing quickened when he had flashbacks to a similar scenario, to jeno blocking yangyang's car with his hands.

that simply couldn't be, jaemin was going crazy.  
right?

jaemin sat there, frozen as he started thinking.

 

he had never seen jeno eating actual food, the boy almost seeming disgusted by it.

jeno was always so so cold.

jeno moved so fast, jaemin would blink and the older would be gone.

jeno's eyes were constantly changing colours, none looking like anything jaemin has ever seen on a human.

jeno had an incredible amount of power.

jeno knew what others were thinking, almost as if he could read their thoughts.

jeno couldn't deal with blood.

 

jaemin paled as he remembered chenle's face when jaemin accidentally cut himself, the look of panic in jeno's face and the look of chenle which was almost...desire.  
jaemin wasn't a believer of supernatural powers but this was all making sense to an extent that scared him more than it should.

with shaky breaths he walked up to his room, closing his door slowly as thoughts wouldn't stop spiraling in his mind.

 

''i am not good for you.''

''i should stay away from you.''

''nobody will believe you anyways.''

''don't ask and i won't have to lie to you.''

 

those were all things jeno had said to him and jaemin put his head into his hands as he was sitting on his bed, the boy shaking as he never ever thought this would happen in his life.  
but suddenly, he felt like he was being watched.  
he slowly turned around and indeed, there was jeno standing in his room, making jaemin's heart stop.

when the boy stepped forward, jaemin flinched, immediately standing up and stepping back, making jeno freeze as he looked at the way jaemin was looking at him.  
jeno's face turned to ice as he noticed how jaemin was looking at him with distress in his face, his whole body tense and almost in defense.

jeno immediately stepped back.

'jaemin?'

there was so much worry in jeno's voice that jaemin couldn't help shakily breathing in.

'you said you wouldn't give me any answers to my questions.'

jaemin started speaking, the boy sounding numb as he was mumbling, eyes fixed on jeno's who just looked back, almost defeated.

'so i won't ask any.  
because i know already.'

'know what?'

jeno whispered, his tone hard.

jaemin looked back without any hesitance.

'what you are.'

jeno's face looked like it was made out of stone now and when he spoke, there was something dangerous in his voice, something that made jaemin shiver involuntarily.

'what am i?  
say it.  
i want to hear you say it, jaemin.'

jeno was almost growling now and jaemin just stood up straighter and with a shaking but determined voice he answered.

'a vampire.  
you are a vampire, jeno.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked it!!
> 
> please give me feedback or talk to me on my twitter x @/jaeminomin
> 
> donya <3


	8. confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin knows that jeno is a vampire.  
> now it's up to jeno what he will do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's almost 4am but i really didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer!!   
> enjoy reading xx

'you are a vampire, jeno.'

there was complete silence after jaemin's words.  
the younger hesitantly looked up to find jeno already look at him.

the older's face was unreadable as he inspected him but jaemin still shivered when he noticed the coldness in jeno's eyes.

'are you scared?'

his voice was like a slap to the face, it held so much power jaemin actually felt like going down on his knees.

'no.'

but jaemin's voice played games with him, it came out shaky and weak, making jeno laugh bitterly and step away.  
jaemin immediately moved closer and grabbed his hand, quickly getting over the icy feeling.

'jeno, i'm not scared of you.'

jeno looked at the boy and let the tiniest bit of emotion come back to his face, jaemin urgently looking back.

'jaemin. tell me something then.  
what do vampires consume for food?'

jaemin's eyes widened when he realised what jeno was implying and the grip on the older's hand became more loose.  
jeno pulled his hand away but only to softly grab jaemin's hand himself, looking down.

'vampires drink blood.  
they are brutal monsters and kill humans so they can suck the blood out of them and throw them away afterwards.  
we are monsters.'

when jaemin didn't say anything, jeno continued with a guilty face.

'my family and i...didn't want to be like that.'

jaemin's eyes snapped up and jeno looked back, looking so unsure and worried.

'we...drink animal's blood.  
it is absolutely nothing compared to the taste of human blood...but it will keep us saturated.'

jaemin intertwined their fingers.

'see, i'm telling you.  
i'm not afraid of you. you are not a monster, jeno.'

jeno didn't answer.  
he just looked at jaemin's face, so intensely that jaemin started blushing.  
jeno's eyes were big in wonder as he softly put a hand on jaemin's red cheek.  
his hand trailed up his arm, resting at his veins, being able to feel how his blood was being pumped through his body.

he sighed with a shake of his head.

'jaemin...i have wanted to drink your blood too.  
like i have never desired blood in my life before.'

jaemin's heart stopped.  
he looked at jeno and felt everything break inside of him when he saw jeno looking angry, angry at himself and he quickly spoke up.

'i trust you jeno.  
i don't think you will hurt me.'

jeno's eyes turned up slowly.

'as much as i desire to taste you...i could never let something happen to you.  
you already are more important to me than anything i have ever seen in my long, long life.

jaemin, i have this strong urge to...protect you.  
to keep you safe from anything and anyone.  
and it's so stupid because the only thing you need protection from..is myself.  
and yet, i am being selfish and staying around you.  
because i want you all for myself, i need you.

no one has made me ever feel like this.  
no one has ever treated me like this.  
jaemin, i'm too deep in it already and the only way to keep me away from you is by you saying it.  
so please say it.'

jaemin was shakily breathing in and out, his heart actually almost jumping out of his chest at the older's words.

'you won't ever hear me say that, jeno.'

the younger whispered and jeno closed his eyes as his grip around jaemin's hand almost tightened painfully.

'i believe we two belong together, i was made to be with you.  
i trust you and i don't care.  
i don't care what you are because i've got to know you.  
i need you too, i want to be yours, i want you all to myself as well, even if i'm not good enough, even if you are way out of my league, even if-'

'don't you dare to say that.'

jeno was almost growling and jaemin moved back the slightest bit as he raised an eyebrow nervously.

'w-what-'

'don't you dare saying you aren't good enough.  
you are the most perfect to ever grace this earth.

you even giving me this chance is more than i ever deserve.  
jaemin, i tried so many times to just let you go but i keep coming back.

i'm so tired of running away...will you let me stay?  
will you do me the honours of being mine?'

jaemin bit his lip as tears made their way to his eyes.  
a small smile formed on his face and he only nodded vehemently.

'yes...yes, yes i will, jeno.  
i am yours and you are mine.'

jeno looked like a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders and he broke out into a grin, not a fully happy one as jaemin still could see the worry and caution in his eye but it was progress at least.  
jeno moved closer to jaemin, eyes downward.

'thank you so much jaemin.  
i...can we try something?   
but you need to stay completely still, i need to be able to control myself.'

jaemin stayed frozen when jeno slowly moved closer, face immediately turning into a grimace when he came so near to jaemin's face that the younger was sure the smell of his blood was probably all over jeno right now.  
jeno kept looking at his lips and moving closer, almost in a snail like tempo.

and patience was never jaemin's strength.

when the older was a mere centimeters away, jaemin grabbed jeno's collar and smashed their lips together.  
jeno let out a deep growl at that, immediately kissing back.

the kiss was soft at first, jaemin feeling like in actual bliss and heck - if jeno calls himself a monster but is still able to make him feel like he is in heaven, it's worth everything.

but suddenly, jaemin gasped into jeno's mouth when the older grabbed his waist and threw him on the bed as if he weighed a feather.  
jeno moved down again to kiss jaemin again, the younger wrapping his arms around jeno's neck as the older was positioned in between jaemin's legs.

jaemin felt himself getting lost, the taste of the vampire was almost addicting and soon, jaemin felt himself wanting more.

he poked at jeno's lips with his tongue and jeno gasped when the younger's tongue tried to enter his mouth.  
but jeno couldn't do it.

he pushed jaemin away and moved to the back of the boy's room, trying to calm himself down.

jaemin was out of breath, lips swollen and hair messy when he looked at jeno standing there in panic and he somberly said:

'well this wasn't too bad now, was it? i told you we can somehow make it work.'

jeno couldn't help but to reciprocate the cheeky smile jaemin sent him.

if he had a beating heart he knew it would go crazy for na jaemin and na jaemin only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback would be so appreciated :(   
> thank you so much for reading, i hope you enjoyed it 
> 
> sincerely,  
> donya <3

**Author's Note:**

> i am sorry for leaving it here but don't worry, this will obviously be chaptered and i will see you for the next update!  
> i hope you liked it,  
> donya <3 x


End file.
